


Gambi

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Gambi, the Rogues' tailor and an awesome man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambi

Paul Gambi was a respected member of society.  
He ran a little tailor shop, had a nice apartment, was a friendly neighbor and watched the kids of the other families when their parents were at work and couldn’t find a babysitter.  
The boys played with a few of his nephew’s toys cluttering the backroom of the tailor shop, while the girls frequently made little bracelets out of wool and yarn and put them on the mannequins and giggled when they thought Mr. Gambi wasn’t looking.

A slow but steady stream of customers trickled into the shop. Middle-aged men and their sons who considered him the family tailor as their fathers had with their own fathers. Ladies who only wore the finest cashmere and silk clothes. Exuberant mothers and fathers who came with their toddlers and wanted customized onesies, and sometimes teenage girls who wanted special prom dresses from him, because their mothers and grandmothers had recommended Gambi.

During his lunch break he often went to a nearby park and soaked in the sun while he ate his sandwiches.  
And in the afternoon, just an hour before he officially opened up the shop again, he often met his more eccentric customers.  
They were in the capes & tights business, so to speak. He’d never imagined that one day he’d listen to a band of men with superpowered weapons trying to describe what sort of costume they’d want to wear during a bank robbery.

Especially men who only know one shade of the basic colors ("There’s red, green, blue, yellow, white, black, brown, orange and the girly color. And that’s it, Gambi.") and whose descriptions of fashion included the phrases "long, longer, short, shorter, with cape, with hood, and don’t make me look like an idiot".  
He’d never known that one day he’d be able to make clothes that kept off heat and cold, that could withstand a thunderstorm and other dimensions, and survive encounters with superpowered beings. His clothes were on display in a museum!

In some circles, he was a myth. There were rumors about him; some people thought that a person like him didn’t exist.

Paul Gambi was a living legend.

A legend that gave lengthy advice on knitting to an elderly lady who wanted to scare her grandchildren with self-made socks for Christmas, who insisted on carrying the recently purchased wedding dress to the bride’s car, and who had just bought a Gameboy for his nephew.

To the Rogues, he was almost like a father, a most trusted advisor and a great friend. He was like one of them, only better.  
Paul Gambi had a large family back in Italy, a small branch in America, and a very special bunch of men whom he regarded as sons. The family was unusual, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
